


prepz stop flammin.

by earltrancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: "And seriously Ebony, you can just call him Harry.”“I like to pretend that I’m one of the lucky people to whom the Chosen One is inconsequential, thanks.”





	prepz stop flammin.

_“… Ebony.”_

What wakes me is less my name than the tickle on my face; when I open my eyes, I am immediately staring into gentle green ones. The ticklish feeling passes my nose and makes me sniff, to which she tucks the offending lock of long hair behind her ear and laughs, “Sorry.”

Although I’m less than pleased to be woken up prior to the sunrise, I can't help but smile. Willow. 

“Finally,” she whispers, so as not to disturb the other girls asleep in our seventh-year dormitory. “Morning, sleeping beauty.”

I groan, gesturing to the window. “It most certainly is _not_ morning, Will. Not a lot of people know this, but morning is when it's light out.”

“I thought vampires were supposed to be awake during the night,” she jokes. 

“Well, _this_ vampire is diurnal, thank you very much.”

She leans in a little closer and grins wickedly. “Isn't that a bit ironic, coming from Ebony Dark’n–”

 _“–Don't_ say it.” I give her my best death glare, to which she only smiles sweetly; my instinctive reaction had me sitting bolt upright, for some reason. She tricked me, the clever bint. 

My name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way, and I can't be arsed legally changing it again. Look, I was fourteen and emancipated and it was the biggest disrespect to my parents I could think of. At least it's only Willow and a few professors that know.  
“Gotcha.”

I sigh, eyeing her warily. _“Fine._ What am I awake for?” 

“Quidditch.”

I lie back down. 

Willow shakes my shoulder, pouting, “Pleaseee…”

“You did _not_ wake me up at ass-o'clock in the morning to play _sports.”_

Her hand lands on my arm as she laughs. “Ebony,” she murmurs dramatically, “Sweet Ebony. If I ever found myself in a situation where I needed to amass an impromptu Quidditch team, please know that you are absolutely the _last_ person I’d ask.”

… Well. That's fair enough, but still rude. “Willow, explain.” 

My friend groans quietly to herself. “I told you before. Some freaks in my Transfigurations class got into a fight, and they're settling it with Hell Quidditch. Extra Bludgers and all.”

I huff. “I guess that's a little bit cooler.” 

“Yeah it is,” she says excitedly. “I’ve got twenty Galleons on the Gryffindors, and I know how you love awkward homoerotic sexual tension –”

“– Ohhh, so Draco and the Potter kid.” Through my sleepy haze, the memory of this conversation begins to resurface. “…Wait, so you bet on the Potter kid?”

Willow shrugs. “He looks angrier, I want the money. I think Slytherin would approve. And seriously Ebony, you can just call him Harry.”

“I like to pretend that I’m one of the lucky people to whom the Chosen One is inconsequential, thanks.”

“Wouldn't that be grand,” Willow agrees wistfully, then rolls her eyes and smiles back down at me. “So come on.”

“Alright, alright. Get me something to wear?” 

_[Cue three-paragraph run-on description of what swexy goffik outfits Ebony and Willow decide to wear.]_

**Author's Note:**

> fangz 4 readen _!!_ but if u dotn levee kudos ur a fukcin prep XP
> 
> (go listen to internethistorian and sorrowtv's reading of my immortal on youtube. it is truly glorious.)


End file.
